Position tracking systems are used for a variety of purposes. For example, helmet tracking systems may be used in an aircraft in order to determine the position and/or orientation (i.e., rotation) of a pilot's head. This data may then be utilized to update a Heads-Up Display (HUD) in order to properly display information within in the pilot's current field of view.
Position tracking systems may be implemented within an aircraft, within a simulator for an aircraft, or in any suitable environment where careful tracking of position is desirable (e.g., in a surgical environment, for a video game system, etc.). One type of position tracking system monitors the orientation of a user's head by attaching magnetic sensors to a helmet for the user, and attaching magnetic transmitters close to the user in the surrounding environment. Communications between these magnetic sensors and transmitters may then be used to determine an orientation and position of the head.